weekyle15s_the_four_guardians_and_the_five_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
August
August was the leader of the Spriggan 12 and the son of Zeref and Mavis. Appearance August is a relatively tall, fair-skinned, still quite well-toned old man with blackish eyes and roughly shoulder-length, wavy, grayish-white white hair, with the majority of his bangs swept leftward. He has a short mustache, and a lengthy, mildly thin beard that reaches down to his upper torso, shoots up towards the mouth in large spikes, and links to his main hair via sideburns. Additionally, he has thick eyebrows, a pronounced nose bridge, and high cheekbones. August's many facial wrinkles evidence his advanced age, most prominently those on his forehead and below his lower eyelids, and his laugh lines. He also has a dark tattoo consisting of a thick dot surrounded by two circles on the back of his left hand, and two straight lines going from the circles' bottom end down the front of his forearm. As for clothing, August sports a long, white and purple robe consisting of two major pieces: a long garment that reaches past his knees, with a tattered bottom edge and intricately designed linings on the ends of its sleeves, including a line of dark lozenges, and a shorter, more billowing garment above it, over only his chest area. The longer garb is kept tied together with a thin light girdle made of a seemingly rope-like material. An externally and internally dark-colored cape is additionally above both parts of the robe, jutting out in sharp, more elongated lozenge-shaped spikes around the back of his head, also having a tattered bottom edge, having the Alvarez Empire's symbol emblazoned on its back, and being kept in its place by a long, less wide cloth tied around it and August's neck, which in turn is held fast by a spherical dark clip. Finally, a dark ring on his right middle finger and plain dark high boots complete the outfit. Personality Befitting his oldness, August's demeanor is among the more cool and stern of Zeref's Shields, rarely expressing strong emotions; he quickly settled down after seeing God Serena being slain up close. Wise and often speaking cryptic, Brandish μ, herself a Shield, also labeled him the wisest of Zeref's Shields. Additionally, despite his status as one of the world's strongest, he's also aware of and accepts his limits, saying to another Shield that they, together, still had no chance of defeating Acnologia himself (whereas the strongest female of the Spriggan 12, Irene Belserion, sanguinely dared confronting the Dragon King all by her lonesome). Whereas, according to Jacob Lessio, August is truly "bad news", lacking the barest sense of humor; he's very gentle by word of Brandish, reportedly the easiest one to talk things out with among the Spriggan 12, a statement later proven well-founded. In fact, August's mellow bearing is such that, regarding enemies, he told God Serena to desist from killing, of all people, the helpless four then-strongest of Ishgar's Wizard Saints, and wanted to grant Mirajane Strauss a quick demise by shooting through her heart; regarding comrades, he cares much for and is protective at least of fellow Shields, saying that it's a terrible thing to lose a comrade after having saved Ajeel Raml (possibly his life) from Laxus Dreyar, asking if Jacob is still alive after the latter had gone on ahead to fight Fairy Tail, and saying that the dead God Serena remains inside his heart. He also rightfully deduced that Brandish stabbing him wasn't voluntary, consequently putting her asleep rather than hurting her in return. August has even shown his distaste for barbaric cruelty set upon enemies, as he was disgusted witnessing Irene torture Mirajane. Even after defeating Crime Sorcière, rather than killing them, he chose to let them live. Besides, the elder's loyalty to Zeref (whom he reverently addresses as "Your Majesty", unlike Ajeel's informal behavior, but more casual than Invel's interaction with Zeref) is proven to be near inflexible, considering himself and his colleagues Zeref's pawns only, and likewise reminding Brandish of their dedication of their minds, bodies, and very souls to their emperor, while at first brushing aside Brandish's inability to find meaning in Alvarez's war against Ishgar as her betrayal as an enemy whom he ought to eliminate (in spite of knowing Brandish from her childhood days). And yet, he acknowledges the need for even Zeref to have the infinite Magic Power of Fairy Heart in order to kill Acnologia. Additionally, Brandish managed to initially convince him into first listening to what Fairy Tail had to say to him rather than immediately proceeding with the plan of obtaining Fairy Heart, by imploring him to understand the senselessness and malevolence of the bloodshed that was their war with Ishgar, and that Fairy Tail wasn't evil (although the fact that seeing Natsu Dragneel seemingly reminded him of something might have also played into that). Then, though, when Mest Gryder used Brandish to attempt to kill him, he instantly decided on utterly annihilating the Fairy Tail members confronting him. As the general of the Spriggan 12, August takes his position seriously, as he reprimanded Irene for ignoring their orders to meet up with their emperor, and gave an intense glare at Larcade Dragneel, for always skipping meetings. August believes that light and darkness do not define the concept of good and evil, and he believes that true justice in the world lies between love. Magic & Abilities * Copy Magic: August is lauded as the "Wizard King" due to this particular kind of Magic, which he can notably use instantaneously; with it, August can copy, master, and then nullify an opponent's Magic after having given it witness. However, he is unable to copy Holder Magic as one cannot use Holder Magic without physically using the required tools. * Magical Barrier: August can conjure up extremely potent barriers; he used one of unknown shape and size to completely shield fellow Shield of Spriggan Ajeel Raml from a massive electric explosion of the Wizard Saint-tier Laxus Dreyar (which dispersed Ajeel's Sands of Death), which left the Desert King astonished when witnessed; August even implied that he had expected Ajeel to die from the blast, although Ajeel dismissed this as a foolish thought. * Magical Camouflage: August can camouflage his and others' Magical presence from Magic Radar detection. * Battle Form: August can assume a battle form. His skin darkens to red and his hair flares upwards wildly, his main hair, beard, and eyebrows more so than his mustache. On his forehead emerges a thick, golden circle, flanked by three thin, gold-colored lines to its left and right, which diverge slightly before going down under his eyebrows to reach his eyes' top edges, and from their bottom go further down to his jawline, over his neck, and diagonally across his pectorals so as to reach his arms, then stretching across the front of both his arms, presumably connecting with the above-mentioned, normally dark-colored tattoo at least on his left arm, becoming gold in color. * Immense Strength: August has demonstrated incredible physical strength, blocking an attack from someone of Gildarts Clive's caliber that destroyed the Kardia Cathedral and then sending the S-Class Mage flying a considerable distance with a single punch. * Immense Durability: Although quite elderly, August is able to endure a lot of pain and lethal damage, not seeming the least bit disadvantaged upon being pierced through the abdomen by what equaled a regular broadsword in width. Sometime later, however, Brandish shrunk the cut to a trivial size for him and indicated that this had been somewhat necessary. * Enhanced Reflexes: August has great reflexes, shown when he dodges an assault from Gildarts. * Immense Magic Power: August possesses immensely terrifying reserves and strength in Magic Power, being crowned the strongest man and strongest individual among the Spriggan 12 as the group's leader, placing comparable with Irene Belserion, the strongest woman of the twelve. His power goes so far beyond what the other ten have normally at their disposal that even Makarov Dreyar, one of the highly esteemed Ten Wizard Saints and Fairy Tail's Guild Master, grew quite visibly distraught at the mere memory of some of August's capabilities in Magic at work. Even fellow Shields Jacob Lessio and Brandish hold the elder's might in very high regard, with the latter one stating that, of all Mages in existence, only Irene has a shot at defeating him. Mest Gryder, Lucy Heartfilia, and even Natsu Dragneel were awed by his immense Magical presence, with Mest pointing out how, despite knowing of August's power level, he didn't expect him to be that powerful, and that his power is in fact in a completely different dimension from even Brandish's (hers already being exceptionally overwhelming). One of Fairy Tail's S-Class Mages, Mirajane Strauss, hailed his Magic Power, alongside Irene's, as defying common sense, while sweating from simply being in their presence. Mavis Vermillion, too, Fairy Tail's First Guild Master herself, was scared of August's mere presence. He was even able to defeat the majority of Crime Sorcière, (including former Wizard Saint Jellal Fernandes) by himself, without so much as a scratch to his own person, and also pressure them by countering them with their own Magic. When he exerted his power, it was capable of shaking both the earth and sky while making the very foundation on which he stood steadily crumble. Weapons * Staff: August carries a staff akin to a wand in his right hand, surpassing its owner's height, with a long and thin, gnarled wooden haft and a dark, round gemstone fixed upon its tip, partly overgrown by the wood. Apart from using it as a walking staff, the Wizard King uses his staff during combat, as he used it to block the incoming attack of Gildarts Clive, which was powerful enough to destroy Kardia Cathedral. Shortly thereafter August uses his staff to fire an unknown magical attack at Gildarts. Family * Zeref (Father) * Mavis (Mother) * Adam Ordeis (Uncle) Voice Actor Bruce DuBose. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Single Category:Sons Category:Nephews Category:Spriggan 12 Category:Leaders Category:Alvarez Empire Category:Humans Category:Wizards